


HxHBB: Bad Boys Hunt

by mishimasChainsaw



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, eventually i promise, hatoful boyfriend au, hxhbb, leopika - Freeform, this will spoil bad boys love so dont read if u havent finished hb yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishimasChainsaw/pseuds/mishimasChainsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my entry for the 2016 Hunter X Hunter Big Bang collab! I had lots of fun writing this, though didn't get as far along as I'd have liked. Wonderful artwork for it done by syupon can be found here!! http://syupon.tumblr.com/post/145712381877/st-pigeonations-a-school-blessed-with-extensive</p>
            </blockquote>





	HxHBB: Bad Boys Hunt

✖ [Bad Boys Hunt](http://syupon.tumblr.com/post/145712381877/st-pigeonations-a-school-blessed-with-extensive) ✖

 

As the first few rays of morning sunshine hit his eyelids, Chrollo awoke. A hunter must awaken at the crack of dawn to catch food and prepare for the day ahead, and on this most important day he was determined to not be late. Today, on the Eighth of April 2188, was his very first day at the prestigious St. Pigeonation’s Academy for Gifted Birds! Getting accepted into the world-famous school was no small feat, as the eighteen year old hunter-gatherer was one of the few remaining humans alive. It took a great deal of hard work and luck to bring Chrollo to this day, and he was as excited as can be.

 

“A new chapter in my life begins now,” he said with a smile. “May every moment be grand and unforgettable!”

 

After a hearty breakfast of slaughtered udon and roast wildebeest, he went through his usual four hour morning training routine before changing into his uniform and running to school. Upon arriving, he couldn’t believe his eyes! So many avian attendees had crowded already in front of the school. It was quite a sight to behold; dozens upon dozens of different kinds of birds had gathered at the academy! It seems as though the school was not strictly for pigeons only, like Chrollo had assumed. If they were to allow a human in, it made perfect sense to extend their student pool to accommodate everybirdie. He pushed hurriedly past a group of quails and walked up the grand marble steps to the main entrance when he felt a wing on his arm.

 

“Oi, Danchou! Nice day to start on, eh?”

 

“Ah, hello, Phinks. You’re awfully cheerful this morning.”

 

**[Phinks Ohachi. This** [ **timor cockatoo** ](http://www.tracisparrots4u.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/4560057799_12b253b14d_z.jpg) **is brash and crude but a friend of Chrollo’s since long ago. Here’s to another year of making great memories together!]**

 

“Just glad to see my bro again. It’s not like we’ve been separated for long, but all the same. Good to be back.”

 

“Speaking of which, are we in the same homeroom again? Let’s check where it is…” It’s hard to navigate the crowded hallways with so many birds rushing to class. If Chrollo remembered properly, they should have homeroom with the infamous Professor Hidaka, which should be somewhere around…

 

“Ah, here it is!” yelled Phinks triumphantly from his perch on Chrollo’s shoulder. Wing pointed the way, the two made their way towards their destiny.

 

Once seated (front row, first two desks closest to the door), Chrollo and Phinks immediately turned around to inspect this year’s crop. So many friends to make, so little time! “Say, Phinks, who’s that small hummingbird in the middle row? Haven’t seen them around here before.”

 

“Not sure. There does seem to be a lot of newcomers from other schools, thanks to the open regulations.” Chrollo’s eyes skimmed his classmates and took note of every new face. Birds were happily chirping to each other; he hoped that everyone would get along and have fun together this year!

 

“Welcome, class! Let’s settle down so we can get started.” As soon as the clear, high voice rang out, students ceased their chattering to gaze at the famed mathematician. Bright eyes, sunny smile and smooth golden feathers? The rumours couldn’t be true!

 

“I am Professor Hidaka, nice to meet you all! I don’t want to be some scary distant old man, so please call me by my first name, Shalnark.”

 

“Uh, Professor?” Phinks asked.

 

“Now, since this is homeroom, we’ll be meeting here pretty much every day for attendance, and math lessons of course.”

 

“Sir, why are you on your phone?” Phinks projected more loudly.

 

Shalnark looked up from his Twitter feed and quickly glanced at the cockatoo. “Oh, sorry! Bad habit of mine. It’s fine, I can still teach with it nearby.”

 

Phinks gave a disapproving look to Chrollo as the teacher droned on cheerily. It would seem that the professor’s reputation for being lazy and easily distracted held true.

 

**[Shalnark Hidaka. This** [ **yorkshire canary** ](http://www.yorkshirecanary.com/Best_Opposite_Sex_2004_National.jpg) **is a famous math professor who is new to St. Pigeonation’s as well. Chrollo is sure that his teaching skills won’t be too hindered by his absent-mindedness…]**

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, we have a transfer student here from a different continent! Kalluto, why don’t you come on up and introduce yourself to the class?”

 

“…” The tiny hummingbird looked shyly away and said nothing.

 

“Well said, thank you. Now, to business-“

 

“Oi, oi, oi! That’s no good!” Phinks piped up, challenging the teacher.

 

“If they don’t want to introduce themselves, I’m not going to make them.”

 

“Respectfully, sir, the system has rules for a reason!” Chrollo said, agreeing with Phinks. “We’ll all turn into kulaks and dissenters if they’re broken so early in the year.” He was very interested in knowing this transfer student’s name.

 

“Well,” Shalnark sighed, “I guess if you put it like that….Kalluto, can you at least say your name?”

 

“…” The darkly plumed bird looked up. “Zoldyck……my name is Kalluto Zoldyck. N-nice to meet you all.”

 

**[This** [ **royal sunangel** ](https://65.media.tumblr.com/6db0db492e3aaf8afac918c695018a7e/tumblr_inline_o6mekeJr4T1rggbzn_540.png) **is Kalluto Zoldyck. Hummingbirds are pretty rare around here, and Chrollo hadn’t known that the Zoldyck family of aristocrats had hummingbird members. This small bird seems very quiet, but then again transferring is never easy. Chrollo hopes that they can be friends!]**

 

Kalluto peered at Phinks and Chrollo for a moment before sitting down, and the lesson progressed. Before he knew it, Chrollo heard the lunch bell ring.  _ The first day is already slipping by so quickly… _

 

As he was putting his things back into his bag, Chrollo lingered for a moment on the book he was currently reading,  _ Conversas com Deus _ . He hadn’t yet visited the school’s library, so he might as well go there now before it got too busy. Saying goodbye to Phinks, he headed up to the library on the fifth floor with the book in hand.

✖

It took a little while to find, but the library was every bit as grand as the school it belonged to. Chrollo gazed in awe at the enormous sea of bookshelves in front of him and intricately carved furniture in the lounge area. A mahogany reception desk towered by elegant old fashioned lamps stood unattended, and indeed Chrollo couldn’t see or hear anybirdie else in the library. For such a large room, it was unusually dim; sunlight poured in from the windows along the western wall but the first row of bookshelves blocked it from illuminating the corridors in between. There were plenty of lamps but they all pulsed a slow, dim light for aesthetic effect rather than practicality.

 

Despite his calming surroundings, Chrollo got the eerie feeling of being watched. Shrugging it off as his imagination, he strolled over to the nearest bookshelf and perused its contents.

Again, that feeling of someone watching him. Chrollo squinted down the corridor, faintly making out the silhouette of the largest bird he had even seen.

 

“Ah, hello there! Didn’t see you at first.” The figure appeared to turn its head quizzically. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the classics are, would you?”

 

After a short moment of silence, the figure stepped forward to reveal itself as an emu. They’re very rare in this part of the world, and Chrollo had never seen such long, unruly feathers!

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, the old ones are over here.” The emu spoke in a deep, booming voice, although looked to be around Chrollo’s age. They both headed over to another bookshelf two rows over, and Chrollo was pleased to find old Latin texts and foreign classics.

 

“Much appreciated. Chrollo Lucilfer, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

The emu gave a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I know who you are. Not a name or face I’d easily forget!”

 

“I guess my reputation has preceded me. Being the only human in the school would do that, I suppose.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, but hey, what does it matter. I’m glad you’re here to keep me company, it gets awful lonely in this place.”

 

Puzzled, Chrollo looked up at the other. “With all these book around, I’d figure it would be hard to feel loneliness. But I digress, you still haven’t told me your name.”

 

“Oh, right! The name’s Uvogin Takemoto.”

 

**[Uvogin Takemoto, huh. Perhaps it’s just because he’s an** [ **emu** ](https://images6.alphacoders.com/428/428004.jpg) **, but he seems out of place in this library.]**

 

“May I ask you where all the staff are? I’m surprised that a library as big as this one is going unattended at lunchtime.”

 

“Eh, the main receptionist is on break, I think.” The emu scratched his head pensively. “And since it’s the start of a new year, no students have signed up yet to volunteer as library staff. After the first week or so, more people start coming in so I guess they aren’t too worried for now.”

 

“I see. I just might join then, if they need help.”

 

“Please do! Everyone else I see around in here is rude and loves ignoring the birds around them. But don’ worry about it if you haven’t got the time.”

 

“Ah, then I will certainly consider it. Farewell Uvogin, I should be heading back down now. It was brief, but I’m glad we met.”

 

Chrollo saw Uvogin waving out of the corner of his eye as he turned and headed out of the library.  _ He certainly seemed happy to see me…is it possible that we’ve met somewhere else before…? _

 

Lost in thought, he went down the ornate marble staircase spiraling down the center of the institution. Luckily, his homeroom class was right at the bottom of the main stairs so he didn’t have far to go. Before Chrollo could reach his homeroom’s door, however, he stopped dead in his tracks when he almost collided with a tall pink bird chatting with another student. Chrollo mentally scolded himself for not paying attention, but ceased when he realized who was talking in front of him.

 

“Your older brother is simply concerned, Kalluto.”

 

“He’s never been a brother to me.”

 

Now Chrollo recognized the large bird. It was Hisoka Morou, the infamous fashion disaster and major creep. He’s well known throughout the school, and not in a good way.  _ Why is he talking to Kalluto? Does he have some connection with their brother?  _ Chrollo had just heard something juicy!

 

“Regardless of how you feel, both him and your parents just want you to be safe here. So if there’s anything at all you need…”

 

“I’ll be perfectly fine, thank you. Tell him to leave me alone.” The hummingbird gave a cold look before turning away and flittering into the classroom.

 

Hisoka gave a light sigh. “Always the messenger that gets the flak. Isn’t that right,  _ mon ami _ ?” He turned his head to wink at Chrollo, making the human blush. “You heard all that, correct?”

 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t intend to eavesdrop.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I try to stay sexy and suave in front of all you little thangs, but that there wasn’t very cool.”

 

**[This** [ **roseate spoonbill** ](http://identify.whatbird.com/img/4/49436/image.aspx?x=322) **is Hisoka Morou, an upperclassman. His creepy disposition and fabled glowing erection made him infamous throughout the city.]**

 

“But, I digress. You’re a friend of Kalluto’s, right?”

 

“We just met this morning, and had a rather unorthodox introduction. Though they do seem like a kind and responsible bird.”

 

“Yes, they certainly are. I have the pleasure of working alongside their oldest brother as we are both employed by the same company, and he’s very protective of his family. Kalluto doesn’t appreciate the smothering, though.”

 

_ Working alongside a Zoldyck? This guy must have an impressive skill set to work on the same level as the famous aristocrats. _ “Oh, really? Where is it that you both work, may I ask?”

 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” The bird said with a smirk. He handed Chrollo a small card and waltzed away, waving.  _ What strange birds I’m meeting today _ , the human thought as he inspected the card. A phone number was written down in glittery pink pen with three x’s underneath and dozens of hearts littering the empty space. Walking into homeroom, Chrollo promptly flicked the card into the trash.

 

“What was that?” Phinks asked once Chrollo had seated.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That thing you just threw out, looked like somebirdie’s number. You getting attention from people already?”

 

“Of course not. It was some garbage I came across, that’s all.”

 

“Well you sure got popular quickly. Some cockatoo came up to me during lunch and asked to pass along some chocolates and a letter to you. I refused, but soon after some others came and tried the same thing.”

 

Chrollo laughed softly. “That was nice of them. You jealous?”

 

“Wha-! O-of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Just because you’re handsome and intelligent and fun with pretty eyes doesn’t mean I’m jealous. No homo.”

✖

Class commenced once more with Professor Hidaka giving a two minute explanation then reclining in his chair, scrolling through his phone. Chrollo attempted to work through the problems, but hardly anyone was focusing and instead opted to chatter amongst themselves. Phinks grew ill and left for the infirmary midway through, stating that the cafeteria food was disagreeable. “Who here had ever eaten half-dead fried rice before?” he had exclaimed. “That’s the most suspicious dish in the world!”

 

After an hour of attempting to ignore the flirty giggles emanating from the birds seated behind him, the bell chimed, signalling the end of classes. He gathered his things and headed for the infirmary to walk home with Phinks. Following his map, he strolled through the main hallway and turned into the passage leading into the science building. Chrollo thought it was an awfully strange setup for a school, to be so massive and winding. More of a research facility than educational centre. No one had ever publicly disclosed what the buildings were originally, but rumours stated that inhumane mad scientists had led illegal experiments on young birds, and operations ceased when the main containment building had burned down.  _ Fear-mongering nonsense made up to scare the first years. Every school has its ghost stories. _

 

Unlike that tall tale, there were rumours of dangers surrounding the school that Chrollo actually believed. The first and foremost was the school doctor’s reputation, which came to mind when he came to a stop in front of the infirmary door. Next to it, a silver plaque on the wall read Dr. Leorio Paladiknight, PhD. Everyone had something different to say about him, but they all collectively agreed: that room was a den of evil and no one came out of it unscathed.

 

There wasn’t any reason to keep standing there nervously. Chrollo knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. When he tried the door, it opened clean as a whistle. Stepping inside, he saw a deep mahogany desk covered in various papers and rows upon rows of dozens of different kinds of drugs upon meticulous shelves. The curtains before the medical cots weren’t drawn, and nobirdie was being nursed anywhere else in the room. He walked over to the desk, looking for a sign out sheet of some sort or anything that would indicate Phinks’ time of departure. On the desk sat many framed photos of a svelte yellow bird with red plumage around the eyes.

 

“Ahem.” Startled, he whirled around to find himself face to beak with a tall bespectacled heron.

 

“Oh, good day, sir.” Chrollo couldn’t believe how quietly he had entered the room.  _ Where on Earth did he come from?!  _

 

**[This** [ **little blue heron** ](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/public/Little%20Blue_Heron_KK_APA_2012_24745_196989_KurtWecker.jpg?itok=xyLAMeD-) **is Dr. Leorio Paladiknight. Though an accomplished medical professional, he’s got a bad rep among the student body. Chrollo’s honed hunter-gatherer instincts didn’t even notice him approach! Was he concealing himself with some kind of secret ninja art…?]**

 

“You don’t look like you have a good reason to be here, kid.” The doctor glared down at him, intense eyes piercing the human.

 

“V-very sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to snoop around.”

 

“What is it you want? I’ve got work to do, so state your business and leave immediately.”  _ How charming. Wonderful fit for a school doctor that works with youth. _

 

“I’m looking for Phinks Ohachi. He came here around one thirty, perhaps you might know where he is?”

 

“The cockatoo? He left to go home half an hour ago.”

 

“I see. Thank you for the help, sorry for the disturbance.” Chrollo promptly headed for the door and closed it behind him, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.  _ Free at last. _

✖

_ Since Phinks has gone home for the day, I may as well stay here and join a club. I didn’t get the chance to join anything in the last few years; a change of pace would be good! _ Chrollo had seen flyers advertising the track team around campus and considered it briefly. It was always amusing to watch the birds hop around; if the clubroom was nearby, then why not?

 

He was glad to see this morning’s radiant sunshine had not gone away during classes. Enjoying the clear blue sky and light puffy clouds, he walked along the side of the main building in search of the The club meeting room was supposedly on the south side right next to the field, but the flyer instructed new members to meet the president out on the track. Chrollo spotted it skirting the outside of the softball diamond, but as he approached he saw no sign of anyone else. Was it possible that everybirdie had gone home already?

 

He sat in the first row of the bleachers, scanning the field for another presence.  His hunter-gatherer senses detected no one, but he had already encountered a few sneaky individuals today. The retracted dome cover over the field casted a deep shadow over the far end, intriguing Chrollo. He had noticed upon entering the institution the enormous pale walls that encircled the property, but only now realized that the dome he now observed was meant to cover everything, not just the field.  _ It must be left over from the war, _ Chrollo rationed.  _ But I didn’t think St. Pigeonation’s was that old… _

 

Deep in thought, he shifted to cross his legs but accidentally knocked something over from the seat beside him. Reaching down to retrieve it, he pulled up a store-bought package of pudding. Almost immediately, he saw a blurred form racing towards him out of the corner of his eye and felt a presence on his back.

 

“HOO-HOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

 

Turning his head to see the source of the noise, the weight on his back lifted and he now felt that same pressure on his right shoulder, pecking on his sleeve.

 

“Oh, hello there.” Common courtesy deemed it inappropriate for a bird to perch on a strange human, but Chrollo was willing to let it slide. “May I help you?”

 

The bird flapped down to his knee and continued hooting up at him. It was a small, fluffy owl with shiny dark eyes and snow white feathers all puffed up in a fuss.

 

“Hoo!!!!!!!! (Unhand my hard-earned pudding, you knave!)”

 

“Apologies, I didn’t realize it was yours. Here you go.” Chrollo set the package down on the bleacher in front of him and watched the owl rip it apart with ravenous hunger. Feathers and plastic bits flew everywhere until the bird swiveled its head around to gaze up at the human once more, thin tongue darting out to lick at its beak.

 

“Hoo! (That was good. The perfect snack after a vigorous run!)”

 

“Out for a run immediately after classes end? Surely you must be on the track team.”

 

“Hooooo!! (But of course! I am the captain!)”

 

Chrollo blinked in surprise. The owl certainly was fast, but not the kind of bird he was expecting. “Pleasure to meet you. I am Chrollo Lucilfer, and was hoping to join your team this year.”

 

“Hoo hoo hoooooo!!!(Certainly. The more the merrier! Come back another day so I can see where your strengths and weaknesses lie. I’m Kortopi Tenjin, the silver flash!)”

 

**[This** [ **albino screech owl** ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/84/ce/4e/84ce4ef435f7e1bb8f0831ec1a7a2c58.jpg) **is Kortopi Tenjin. A surprisingly eloquent speaker, he’s hyper and lives life on the fast lane. Chrollo hopes he can keep up with his breakneck pace!]**

 

“Hoo~? (But before you’re dismissed, what do you say to a quick race?)”

 

“You’re on. Sprint or marathon?”

 

“Hoo hooo!! (Marathon, of course! Sprint is barely enough time to get started. Let’s go!)”

 

Before Chrollo could even hop down from the bleachers Kortopi was leaving the stadium, heading for the school entrance. When he had jogged over to the owl’s position, he found the other hopping impatiently.

 

“Hoo hoo hoo! (On my mark!)”

 

“Wait, where are we racing to?”

 

“Hooooo hoo! (The takoyaki shop down in the centre of the city! Ready?)”

 

“I don’t even know where that is!”

 

“Hooooo!!!! (Just follow my dust, Lucilfer!! Goooo!!!!!)” With a nyoom, the owl took off like a bat out of hell.

 

“Hey, wait!” Chrollo took off from between the polished golden gates of the school, the wind glazing his eyes and shooting through his hair. Kortopi was easily outpacing him; how was he possibly going that fast?  _ Owls can’t even fly that quickly! _

 

Though he was soon left behind, it was easy enough to follow the bird’s trail. Chrollo paced himself and enjoyed the run; the weather was still beautiful, but the sky had darkened with more clouds so the sun was no longer in his eyes. He had to hand it to Kortopi, he’d chosen a good route to follow. Plenty of variety in terrain to cross, and not too many stray birds along the way. Even when Chrollo reached the city streets he didn’t have to navigate amongst crowds of townsfolk.

 

After what seemed like hours, he arrived in the city centre and found Kortopi hooting excitedly with a pheasant near the takoyaki stand. Catching his breath, Chrollo slowed down when he reached the stand and sat down near the owl. “You win,” he said with a smile as he brushed his sweaty bangs off of his face.

 

“Hoo hoo!!! (Took you long enough! It’s almost dinner time!)”

 

“Looks like I’ll have to train hard to catch up with you.”

 

The golden pheasant gave Chrollo a pitying look. “Oh dear. Kortopi, did you rope this poor kid into an impossible race?” She said with a deep and soothing voice.

 

“Hoo hoooo!! (Of course! If he is to join my team he must be up to par!)”

 

“You can’t keep scaring off teammates like that. Honey, can we get a drink for this young man?”

 

“Thank you very much, madam, but it’s not necessary.”

 

A small waxwing with light pink plumage flew over from the stand carrying a soft drink. “Of course it’s necessary,” she said pointedly, ”Accept this as an apology for our son’s behaviour. It’s on the house.” Setting the bottle down into Chrollo’s hand, she flittered up and landed down in front of the pheasant who untied the smaller bird’s apron. “His love of showing off can get a little out of wing.”

 

“Hoo hoooo!!!! (Chrollo, these are my moms!)” Kortopi hooted, looking up at his parents with glee.

 

“I am Pakunoda Tenjin,” said the pheasant, “and this here is my wife Machi.”

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you both. I’m Chrollo Lucilfer, a classmate of Kortopi’s. You son is a very talented athlete.”

 

“Oh yes, we’re very proud!” Pakunoda said, beaming. Machi was fussing over Kortopi and attempting to smooth the feathers out of his eyes. “We were so thrilled when he got accepted into St. Pigeonation’s. He was a special case, you know. The athletic stream students only get in by special recommendations.” A small squeak escaped the owl when his smaller mother pecked some dirt out of his side. “Hoo!! (Mooooooom!!)”

 

**[Missus and Missus Pakunoda and Machi Tenjin, a** [ **yellow golden pheasant** ](http://cdn.backyardchickens.com/a/ae/538x440px-ae3efaff_yellow.jpeg) **and** [ **cedar waxwing** ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/20/32/a0/2032a0f64d5d99014532cdec8c48f490.jpg) **respectively. Doting parents of Kortopi’s and successful entrepreneurs; What a nice family!]**

 

“But you must have also been a special case, right? Being the first human and all,” Machi said, ignoring her son’s protesting.

 

“Yes, indeed. It was a long application process, but I wouldn’t have even been able to apply without the help and recommendations of my previous professors. I owe them lots!”

“Still, you’d have to be an exceptional student to be considered for entry. Your parents must be very proud.”

 

“Actually, Mrs. Tenjin, I don’t have any parents. Can’t remember them at all, actually. I’ve been living alone for as long as I can recall.”

 

“We’re very sorry to hear that.” The couple shared a look and Machi nodded, flying off behind the stand.

 

“If there’s nobirdie waiting for you at home, then you’re welcome to join us for dinner.” At the mention of food, Kortopi perked up and began bouncing excitedly.

 

“Hooooo hoo!! (Yaaay!! What’s for dinner, Mom????)”

 

“Thank you very much. That is extremely generous of you, but I must decline.”

 

Pakunoda didn’t press the matter. “Then at least let us drive you home. I’m sure it’s a very long walk from here.”

 

For the first time Chrollo noticed how sore his legs were from the workout. “I will take you up on that offer. I wouldn’t know how to even begin to wander home this far into the city,” he confessed.

 

“Perfect.” Pakunoda turned to her hyperactive son. “Kortopi, do you want to ride with us or get home on your own?”

 

“HOOO!!”

 

“Silly question. Aright then, last one homes gets to cook.” As soon as she finished speaking, he shot off at top speed leaving clouds of dust where he once stood.

 

The sound of a Harley-Davidson revving directed Chrollo’s attention to behind him. “Get on, kid. He’ll get home fine, don’t worry,” Machi said from on top of the handlebars, spiked black helmet twinkling in the evening sun. Who knew such a small bird could have such a sweet ride?

 

“Move over darling, I’m driving.” Pakunoda said, fastening her own helmet and handing Chrollo a human-sized one. Climbing on top of the sleek black motorbike, he admired the rugged leather seat and polished chrome add-ons.

 

“Cool bike, Mrs. Tenjin.”

 

“It’s my pride and joy. Paku got it for me as a wedding present, way back when.” The small bird said wistfully. “We were in the same biker gang together.”

 

“Still are,” Pakunoda added, climbing in front. “Except now, we lead the flock.”  _ So Kortopi got his leadership skills and love of adventure from them both. _

 

Riding surprisingly slowly, the couple continued the story. “Every Thursday after work, us Hell’s Birdies gals head on downtown looking for a good time. All those good-for-nothing punkgeons ‘round those parts have to ruin our nights though, littering wherever they go and trying to mug passerby,” Machi said with a grimace. “We don’t need trash like that in our town, so we deal with them and drop them off at the police station.”

 

“We’re popular there. We’re proud to say our group has never broken a single traffic law.”

 

“Is that why we’re going so slowly?” Chrollo inquired.

 

“Damn right,” Machi replied, “One wrong move and all of us could be dead. Safety always comes first, kid.”

 

Chrollo sighed internally. At this rate it would be daybreak before he got home.

✖

“Sir, we have him in sights.”

 

“Not yet. What are the positions on the Dove Party spies?”

 

“Unknown, sir. The target is traveling with two birds of unknown identity.”

 

“Leave it for now, the fewer witnesses the better. You’re dismissed.” With a salute, the sniper signed off and the western tanager he had been reporting to closed the call and sighed.

 

“Patience, sugar. One of these days we’ll get him.” The tanager turned around to see his husband in the doorway, still in his work clothes. The twins ran out from behind his legs and went to hug the smaller parent, peeping cheerily.

 

“I know, love. We musn’t be hasty and spoil the opportunity. I just wish it were easy…” He trailed off, stroking his children’s heads absentmindedly. “Soon, my darlings,” He said quietly to the chicks, holding them close. “Soon…”

✖

Chrollo arrived home safely thanks to the ladies and bid them farewell as they drove off into the distance. He had sure had a busy first day, and immediately went to sleep as soon as he finished dinner.

 

Days passed. He had survived his first round of exams, and like promised, joined the library staff and track team. Rotating between different schedules, he also took on the responsibilities of joining the student council along with the president Kalluto and managing the infirmary with Hisoka. Both were never dull tasks: Expensive objects from the council room kept inexplicably going missing, and Dr. Paladiknight’s rambunctious children were often breaking flasks and instruments in the examination room. Chrollo wa very much enjoying his life at St. Pigeonation’s, although he often got random bouts of unease when alone.

 

Walking to gym class with Phinks one day, he noticed a flat shiny object in the middle of a disused hallway near the back stairs. It appeared to be a student card belonging to a blackbird, although he didn’t recognize the name or face. Since Professor Hidaka had been gone for a math conference that week, Chrollo decided to pocket the card and hand it over to another teacher at the end of the day.

✖

“Doctor?” Chrollo poked his head into the infirmary and peeked inside. No one, but the physician had masked his presence before. “Doctor Paladiknight?”

 

“I’m in the storage room. Come inside and lock the door behind you.” Chrollo did as he was told and stepped towards the unoccupied desk. The curtains in front of the beds were drawn and he could not see the doctor. The clock’s pendulum ticked ominously back and forth.

 

“Sir, I found this ID card lying around. It belongs to a Feitan Hibino, I believe. I didn’t recognize the student, and thought that maybe you-”

 

The curtains were quickly pulled back and the doctor stepped forward, snatching the card out of Chrollo’s hand. He was holding a large meat cleaver. Chrollo swallowed hard.

 

A wave of relief washed over the bird’s face when he realized the human was telling the truth. A chuckle escaped him, and he looked at Chrollo over his glasses. “Oh ho ho, Mister Lucilfer. It’s a very good thing you brought this to me. I owe you one; if anyone else had found this, it would not have ended well.”

 

“Glad to be of help, sir, although I’m not sure what you mean.” He looked around nervously. The last place he wanted to be was locked in this room with the doctor.  _ Dammit, forgot about the electronic passcode! _

 

“Oh, don’t worry, kid. You’ll understand soon enough.” The doctor took a few steps closer and Chrollo noticed speckles of blood and stray feathers on his lab coat’s hem, too short and dark to be his own.

 

“If you don’t need me for anything else, doctor, I need to go home. My family awaits me.”

 

Now he was cackling. A quick, harsh sound that caught the boy off guard. With gleaming eyes, Dr. Paladiknight sneered, “You don’t have any family. There’s no one waiting for you.”

 

A primal instinct deep in Chrollo’s subconscious awakened and told him to run. He had felt this fear, this horrible dread and terror that clamps down on your ribs and makes each heartbeat blunt and loud. It had overcome him before.  _ There’s nowhere to go! The door is locked and the room is too small to hide. _

 

“Your family is dead.”

 

Bright flashes of gold filled his vision. A memory, a time since passed. The sounds of architecture collapsing and frantic yells fill the air. In the sky hung a deep crimson moon, darkening the world below into a terrene haze.  _ When did this happen? What am I forgetting? _

 

“Do you know how I know that?”

 

Jolted out of his thoughts, Chrollo sputtered out an answer. “...School records?”  _ Either that, or... _

 

“I killed them.”

 

Silence. Stillness. Nothing, for a heartbeat. Then the clock chimed, covering the sound of Chrollo’s screams. 

 

A rag in his mouth. Claws forcing his hands back. A blinding pain in his chest, and sickening warmth along his torso where blood flowed down. He was being thrown onto a patient’s bed, and whipped his head around frantically as he was being handcuffed to the headboard, looking for something, anything, a glimmer of hope, a miracle to save him.

 

On the bed beside him was the mangled remains of a young student. Feathers, blood, and viscera decorated the immediate surroundings. The storage room door was open, and on shelves Chrollo could see jars with human heads inside; eyes removed, faces frozen in cries of anguish. Avian bodies lines the walls like meathooks in a butchery.

 

A glint of light reflecting off a cleaver brought his attention back to the doctor standing above him. With naught but a twisted smile, the killer thrust the blade down upon Chrollo’s neck with the last chime of the clock. 

 

Suddenly there was darkness, and Chrollo felt no more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
